


Sól na rany

by lil_runaway



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Angst, Kylux - Freeform, Lost Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Violence, ciężki kylux ale prawdziwy kylux, smęt, tak typowo w tym shipie, trochę przemocy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_runaway/pseuds/lil_runaway
Summary: Studium rozczarowań. Gdy  Rebelii udaje się ewakuować z Crait, Kylo Rena uderza refleksja nad jego własnym postępowaniem oraz  miejscem w Najwyższym Porządku. Gdy Armitage Hux zarzuca mu niekompetencję, ich nierozwiązana wspólna przeszłość nakłada się na rozżalenie i wściekłość związaną z niepowodzeniem bitwy. Przeszłość nigdy nie umiera, a nic nie zostawia silniejszego piętna niż emocje.- Zapomniałem jak brzmi twój głos, Hux - przerwał mu Ren, podnosząc na niego głowę. Generał zdziwił się.- Przecież mówię do ciebie.- Twój głos, Armitage, nie generalski ton – wyjaśnił.





	Sól na rany

**Author's Note:**

> Kylux z angstem na jaki ten ship zasługuje. Trochę poetycki, trochę ciężki. Będę bardzo wdzięczna za komentarze. Zapraszam do lektury, dla bardziej wrażliwych może chusteczki?

"I'd probably still adore you  
with your hands around my neck.  
Or I did last time I checked"  
\- 505, Arctic Monkeys

Czy możemy porozmawiać o rozczarowaniach? Umiałbyś je opisać, nazwać? Pamiętasz swoje pierwsze rozczarowanie? 

Porażka osiadła słonym osadem na jego rozpalonej twarzy. Furia i żal, bijące z jego oczu, nie były w stanie dosięgnąć tego, na co patrzyły. Po drugiej stronie bunkra, w przestrzeni zagiętej tylko dla niego, widział gniew i zawód. Znał smak rozczarowania. Był słony i gorzki, tak jak słone i gorzkie są łzy, które dławią go w nocy, dopóki nie zaśnie, by śnić o niczym. Wie, jak wygląda rozczarowanie. Spogląda w lustro i ma na siebie tylko jedno słowo. I rozczarowaniem jest wszystko co czyni i każdy, na kogo spojrzy. Mundur, który nosi, miecz, który dzierży, pokład, po którym stąpa. 

Rozczarowanie to paląca oczy biel i chłód. Och, jak nienawidził swoich zimnych rąk, które nie niosły mu ulgi w gorączce. I nie powstrzyma się, nie powstrzyma, dopóki nie opadnie z sił. Wszystko, co może zniszczyć sam, ulegnie destrukcji. Polana krew i złamane kości nie mają znaczenia, z każdym krokiem po solnej pustyni zawodzi siebie coraz bardziej i zawodzi wszystkich wokół, i każda para oczu zwrócona ku niemu po tej walce to rozczarowanie. Zostawia za sobą krwiste ślady, nietypowa reakcja chemiczna przypomina o wszystkich duszach, za które kiedyś spłonie. 

Ale czy w tej sytuacji istnieje jeszcze droga odwrotu? Sama myśl o zmianie stron napawa go obrzydzeniem do samego siebie. Nie porzuci swojego dzieła, jest wielkim twórcą, gdyż destrukcja to forma kreacji. Ile mocy dzierży serce rozerwane na kawałki, determinacja i duma, podżegana solą sypaną na rany? Kylo Ren powraca na statek z głową podniesioną wysoko, Najwyższy Wodzu czekamy na rozkazy, Generał Hux zarządza odwrót, to koniec, Ren, pogrążymy się w chaosie, jeśli się nie zatrzymasz. I Kylo Ren zatrzymuje się, mierząc Generała władczym wzrokiem, rzucając niewypowiedziane groźby i rozkazy. Tak jest, Najwyższy Wodzu, Kylo Ren opuszcza pokład. 

Rebelia zdążyła się ewakuować, kopalnia stała pusta i zimna, powoli znikał zapach pośpiechu i walki o życie. Wszytko na nic, ponieważ dał się ponieść i wszyscy widzieli, jakim jest nieudacznikiem, jak wiara w moc tylko ciągnie go w dół i wyciera jego twarzą o szorstkie kryształy soli na ziemi. W uszach Rena ciągle odbijały się kroki żołnierzy niesione echem po kopalni. Ta wielka szansa na zgładzenie Ruchu Oporu okazała się kolejnym rozczarowaniem i Ren wie, że krzyk nic nie zmieni i że krzyk właśnie powinien należeć do Generała, ale gdy krąży wokół swojej kajuty, jego wnętrze rozdziera ciszę. Ren wstrzymuje powietrze, dopóki nie jest mu słabo i wstrzymuje łzy, i zaciska zęby. Dusi go jego mundur, ściany kajuty zagniatają mu klatkę piersiową, nie słyszy już nic, oprócz przeciągłego pisku w swojej głowie. Chyba będzie wymiotować. Siada na krzesło, chwyta się za głowę i stara się odzyskać kontrolę nad przerywanym oddechem. Chciałby zasnąć i obudzić się dopiero, gdy wszytko odzyska sens. 

Ci, dla których okazał się rozczarowaniem i którzy okazali się być rozczarowaniem - zgładzeni w gniewie. Nigdy nie opuści go wina, choć swoją przeszłość wyrzucił w próżnię kosmiczną, by zginęła szybko i boleśnie. Ta sama przeszłość tylko czekała na moment, gdy uwalniał myśli, by położyć swe śliskie łapy na jego sercu i łamać je na milion kawałków.  
\- Przestań rozbijać lustra Ren, piękno nie istnieje. - Głos Armitage’a Huxa jest niewiele przyjemniejszy od szpilki po szkle.  
\- Zostaw mnie - rozkazuje Ren, jednak jego głos jest tak słaby, że pewność siebie wzrasta w piersi Generała, więc przekracza on próg kajuty, drzwi automatyczne zamykają się za nim z sykiem. 

Armitage Hux, największe rozczarowanie z nich wszystkich. On także mógłby wiele o tym powiedzieć, doskonale znał ból własnych zębów na nadgarstku, krew w ustach już dawno przestała mieć smak. Gdy dorastał, miłość zbyt często mylona była z musztrą, pochwała z poniżeniem. Rozczarowaniem było wszytko, łono, z którego pochodzi, słowa, które wypowiada, postawa, jaką przyjmuje. Stój wyprostowany, synu, szacunek to strach, nigdy nie pochylaj głowy. Hux nigdy nie pochylał głowy i nigdy nie umywał rąk. Nocą przecierał piekące oczy i uderzał się otwartą dłonią w policzek, weź się w garść. Ile jeszcze rozczarowań możesz znieść i czemu największym z nich jest ktoś, kto do niedawna był najważniejszy w twoim życiu. 

\- Zapomniałem, jak to jest mieć grunt pod nogami - wyznaje niespodziewanie. Jego podeszwy naniosły do kajuty Rena sól. Białe smugi na czarnych butach napawały Huxa zniesmaczeniem.  
\- Niepokojąco - odpowiada Kylo Ren, odchodząc od rozbitego lustra i wracając na krzesło.  
\- Zawiodłeś Najwyższy Porządek, Ren. Nie mamy nic, planu, namiaru, przywódcy - Hux gotowy był, by tajemnicza moc Rena zmiażdżyła mu gardło, jednak nie poczuł nic. Przełknął ślinę. - Gdybyś tylko…  
\- Zapomniałem jak brzmi twój głos, Hux - przerwał mu Ren, podnosząc na niego głowę. Generał zdziwił się.  
\- Przecież mówię do ciebie.  
\- Twój głos, Armitage, nie generalski ton – wyjaśnił. 

Hux dawno nie słyszał swojego imienia, zwłaszcza wypowiadanego przez Rena. Trochę czasu minęło, odkąd byli tak blisko. Teraz został im jedynie chłód korytarzy i rozkazy. Wspólny cel zdecydowanie ich podzielił, aniżeli połączył. 

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi – odparł chłodno. Stał wyprostowany, ręce za plecami, głowa wysoko, ściągnięte brwi. Jego ciało było barierą, fasadą, ostatnią linią obrony dla poharatanej duszy. Często zastanawiał się, ile śmierci zupełnie mu ją odbierze. Nie spał w nocy, wpatrywał się w nieogarnięte przestrzenie międzygwiezdne, spadkobiercą których być powinien. Gdy rozpada się planeta, nikt nie liczy żyć. Planeta ma liczbę pojedynczą. – I nie zmieniaj tematu.  
\- Dlaczego? Może to bardzo dobry temat – odpowiedział Ren. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. Pewnego dnia Kylo przestał czuć jego oddech na swojej szyi, pewnego dnia dotyk stał się obcy, a słowa nieprzemyślane. Przebudzeni obok siebie poczuli, że to kolejne rozczarowanie.  
\- Zdecydowanie nie, jeżeli na moich oczach rozpada się coś, co budowałem całe moje życie i to wszystko przez jedną, niekompetentną os… - Hux poczuł znajomy uścisk na gardle, niewidzialna siła powoli, acz nieubłaganie miażdżyła mu tchawicę. Nie mógł nabrać powietrza, jego płuca paliły, dławił się, próbował łapać się za kołnierz. Kątem oka widział, jak pięść Rena jest bliska zamknięciu się. Przez ułamek sekundy stał jedną nogą po drogiej stronie i to, co tam zobaczył, nie było niczym innym, czego nie widziałby, wpatrując się nocami w kosmos. Nie wiedział, kiedy padł na ziemię; łapiąc łapczywie oddech, widział mroczki przed oczami. 

\- Tchórz – zaskrzeczał, powoli podnosząc się z podłogi. – Beze mnie Najwyższy Porządek upadnie, beze mnie jesteś nikim. 

Ren nie wahał się, gdy szybkim ruchem wstał i własną pięścią uderzył Generała w twarz. Nie wahał się też, gdy pchnął go na ścianę i otworzył miecz świetlny tuż przy jego szyi. Dopiero wtedy był usatysfakcjonowany. Dopiero lęk przemieszany z nienawiścią, który zabłysł czerwonym odblaskiem w oczach Huxa, powiedział mu, że wystarczy. Jednak nie opuścił broni, która przetopiła dziurę w ścianie. Oczy Generała w panice spoglądały to na niego, to na czerwony promień, który za jednym razem pozbawiłby go głowy. Armitage Hux był bezbronny wobec sił mocy, która była czymś nieokreślonym w schematach wojny, a te znał na pamięć. Zawsze pomiatany przez wyższe siły, Hux przywykł do tego, że każdy bunt wobec wszechrzeczy zdany był na niepowodzenie. Tego dnia po raz pierwszy odpowiedział ogniem. 

Dopiero po chwili Kylo Ren poczuł uciążliwe kłucie w boku. Czuł jak gorąco rozchodzi się po jego brzuchu, spływa po nodze i wsiąka w ubranie. Spojrzał w dół, gdy Hux wyciągnął z jego ciała niewielkie ostrze, którym zdążył go w którejś chwili dźgnąć, a czego Ren w napadzie furii nie poczuł. Na podłogę spadło kilka kropel krwi, które zmieszały się z posoką Generała. Obaj wiedzieli, że złączeni w swoim cierpieniu, chaosie i rozpadzie, skazani byli na porażkę, jeżeli zabrakłoby któregokolwiek z nich.  
Ren odsunął się od Huxa, gasząc przy tym miecz. Przyłożył dłoń do rany na lewym boku, zabarwiając ją czerwienią. Spojrzał z ukosa na Huxa, który studiował ostrze. Generał ściągnął rękawice i przetarł nos wierzchem dłoni, rozmazując swoją krew po policzku. 

\- Wyglądasz żałośnie i jeszcze posuwasz się do takich podłych sztuczek – powiedział Ren, cofając się i odnajdując krzesło. Był zaskoczony jego szybką reakcją. Zastanawiał się, do czego jeszcze byłby zdolny. Czy Armitage Hux byłby w stanie go zabić? Czy taka śmierć nie byłaby kolejnym tylko rozczarowaniem na koncie ich obu? 

Hux zsunął się po ścianie, siadając na podłodze. Mgła napięcia zaczynała się rozmywać, na nowo byli w stanie dostrzec swoje twarze – sfatygowane, wytrącone z równowagi, okryte strachem, zdane tylko na siebie. Hux oddychał ciężko, był w szoku, Ren powoli wypuszczał powietrze, starając się przejąć kontrolę nad bólem, dociskając ranę. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie zrywali dialogu, jaki toczył się między tymi spojrzeniami. Targając się na życia, byli sobie równi. Kolejne słowa zadałyby jedynie więcej bólu, dlatego zamilkli, wsłuchując się w odgłosy całego krążownika, gdzie przez chwilę wydawało im się, że siedzą w ukryciu i tak skuleni, przeczekają najcięższy ostrzał własnych decyzji. Po pokładach maszerowało tysiące żołnierzy, huczały silniki, komputery przeliczały współrzędne, Hux i Ren nigdy nie byli bardziej świadomi tego, że każdy ich ruch ma wpływ na funkcjonowanie wielkiego organizmu, który właśnie przeżył zawał. Płonął w gorączce, rozdrapywał swoją pierś, wyeksponowany na litość przechodniów, uratowany wstrząsem. Kolejny mógłby być śmiertelny. 

\- Pomóż mi wstać – powiedział po chwili Ren, czując, że przez uratę krwi robi mu się coraz słabiej. Hux podniósł się z podłogi, podszedł do Rena i obejmując go pod ramię, pomógł wstać i wyjść z kajuty. Przez całą drogę do skrzydła medycznego minęli wielu żołnierzy, nikt nie śmiał się zadać najmniejszego pytania. Strach – tak będziesz nimi rządzić, Armitage. Musieli mieć kontrolę, jeżeli ktokolwiek zwątpi w ich autorytet, nastąpi koniec Najwyższego Porządku i obaj doskonale o tym wiedzieli, zostawiając krwawe ślady, gdziekolwiek by nie szli.  
\- Pierwszy raz mnie zraniłeś, Armitage – powiedział Kylo Ren z pierwiastkiem dumy i zawodu w głosie, gdy Hux pomagał mu spocząć na stole operacyjnym. Roboty medyczne zajęły się rozcinaniem ubrania i zszywaniem rany.  
\- Nie pierwszy – odpowiedział Hux, nie patrząc na Rena i mając cichą nadzieję, że może nie usłyszał jego słów.  
\- Fizycznie – sprecyzował. – I to jest ostatni raz, gdy to zrobiłeś. Jest tylko jeden powód, przez który ciągle tu stoisz.  
Hux starał się nie okazywać strachu. Ręce założone za plecami zadrapywał z nerwów, drgały mu mięśnie twarzy. Zawsze na łasce silniejszych, niezdolny do samoobrony, pochwałą jest moment, gdy nie dostajesz w twarz.  
\- Jaki? – zapytał.  
\- Bo pamiętam. 

Pamiętam każdy dotyk i każdy oddech, i każde spojrzenie pełne wiary w moją siłę. Dłonie, które nadały mi znaczenie i gdy przez moment wiedziałem, że moje życie nie jest pomyłką. Oczy wołające o pomoc, twój strach przed bliskością, paranoję. Pamiętam, że ty nie śpisz, a ja nie śnię i jedyne marzenie to wielkość. I wszystko może być nasze, tytuły i należny szacunek. Sól w oczach naszych przeciwników i wieczna równowaga wszechświata, gdzie każdy krok odbija się echem i tylko teraźniejszość ma znaczenie. Umrzesz w przeszłości, nie bądź rozczarowany. Jutro zrównamy się krokiem. Ale nim zniszczenie wszystkiego wyda się najlepszą opcją, pamiętaj o tym.

Armitage Hux skrzętnie ukrywał każde zadrapanie, jakie sobie sprawiał. Twardym krokiem przechodził przez korytarze, nie było chwili na spoczynek, gdy odrodzić ma się imperium. Kylo Ren przestał liczyć swoje blizny. Moc była z nim i sam nie wiedział, po której stała stronie. Stał się mistrzem w balansowaniu na ostrzu noża. Mijając się na korytarzach, pozdrawiali się krótko i bez emocji. 

\- Ren. 

\- Generale. 

Zawsze w odległości odpowiedniej, by ich ramiona mogły się o siebie otrzeć. Bez zatrzymywania się, każdy z nich spoglądał za ramię, ich oczy nigdy się nie spotkały i zawsze widząc swoje plecy, nieświadomi byli spoglądania w przeszłość.  
I rozczarowaniem było imię, które wypowiadali, spojrzenie, które odwracali, stracone szanse. Wcierając sól w białka oczu, zaciskali pięści i szli na front.


End file.
